


Bad Dreams

by RightOnRed



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightOnRed/pseuds/RightOnRed
Summary: Kotal's having the kind of nightmares that look like daydreams.





	Bad Dreams

Kotal Kahn looked out over the wall of Z'Unkahrah. He saw the distant cloud and took a sober breath.

“Get into position,” he told D’vorah and Reptile. He knew everyone else was already prepared. The two chorused a yes and moved out of the room.

Kotal knew he made a mistake as soon as Goro left his sight. He was not as familiar with Shokan principles as he thought. Rumors flew that Goro had killed his own brother for the throne, but he had never quite believed them. It seemed like the bond of family was not only an Oshtek principle, but one shared between the two nations.

As the cloud moved closer, figures began to emerge. One, taller than the rest, shifted in the haze, and then a projectile began to fly towards the city.

Quan Chi moved closer to the emperor. “You know, I can guarantee this conflict will be over quickly and with minimal casualties.”

Kotal Kahn couldn’t remember what the sorcerer wanted. “I will not be beguiled. I have faith in my people.”

Quan Chi gave him a half smirk, half frown, and left. The boulder hit the wall, and the city shook.

* * *

 

  
“Long Live the King!” Kotal roared, Gorbak’s head held aloft. The Shokan cried out in fright, and the energy sapped out of their ranks. As they retreated, Kotal stalked back through the battleground.

“They’ll be back tomorrow. You need reinforcements.”

“Tomorrow will be a test of fortitude, but I am not so quick to lose heart,” Kotal replied, staring down the sorcerer.

“Don’t make that mistake. There is a difference in faith and blind optimism,” Quan Chi retorted. Kotal felt vaguely threatened, but his generals were fast approaching. He turned his attention towards them.

“The south wall is standing,” Reptile reported. Green blood leaked through the hand pressed against his ribs.

“Good. Take reptile to the infirmary.” Kotal turned towards D’Vorah.

* * *

 

  
Kotal Kahn looked out over the wall of Z'Unkahrah. He saw the distant cloud and took a sober breath.

“Get into position,” he told D’vorah and Reptile. He knew everyone else was already prepared. The two chorused a “yes, emperor,” and moved out of the room.

Kotal knew he made a mistake as soon as Goro left his sight. He was not as familiar with Shokan principles as he thought. Rumors flew that Goro had killed his own brother for the throne, but he had never quite believed them. It seemed like the bond of family was not only an Oshtek principle, but one shared between the two nations.

As the cloud moved closer, figures began to emerge. One, taller than the rest, shifted in the haze, and then a projectile began to fly towards the city.

“My soldiers are standing by. Open the portal and they’ll overtake the Shokan.” Quan Chi said.

“And the Oni?”

“Of course,” Quan Chi assured him, but Kotal knew he was lying. His hand wrapped around the portal stone anyway, but something told him to stop. Quan Chi was watching him like a hawk, and when Kotal met his gaze he flashed with sudden anger.

The boulder hit the wall, and the city shook.

* * *

 

  
“Long Live the King!” Kotal roared, Gorbak’s head held aloft. The Shokan cried out in fright, and the energy sapped out of their ranks. As they retreated, Kotal stalked back through the battleground.

“Perhaps you would open the portal now, to prepare for the second wave,” Quan Chi suggested. Kotal was still reeling from the effects of the blood magic.

“Why?” he asked stupidly. Quan Chi smiled.

“You are aware that this is not the end of this battle. My warriors need time to adjust to the battleground.” Quan Chi looked at the khan while he considered. The sight of his generals approaching broke the silence.

“The south wall is standing,” Reptile reported. Green blood leaked through the hand pressed against his ribs.

“Good. Take Reptile to the infirmiry.” Reptile hobbled off, escorted by two lesser warriors.

“The North wall is littered with bodies,” D’Vorah stated, “but too many are our own.” Everyone turned to Kotal for an answer.

“We’ll reassess the situation. We’ve got options,” Kotal stated after a short pause. He turned towards the sorcerer. “You won’t be needed.”

Quan Chi frowned.


End file.
